


The Great Debate

by InkwellSelkie



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Memes, dont mind me, just needed to write 600 words of girls making out for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkwellSelkie/pseuds/InkwellSelkie
Summary: Two professional theives and killers argue over which is better: pancakes or waffles.





	The Great Debate

**Author's Note:**

> It means so much to me that Nina is canonically the only person Inej is comfortable with extensive periods of physical contact with. Healthy female friendship? Lesbians? We'll never know!

"Hey, check this out." 

Inej glanced up from polishing her knives to see Nina perch on the dingy sofa next to her, unrolling a piece of paper to expose a crudely drawn... _something._

Inej blinked once. Twice.

"What the hell am I looking at?" She asked.

The drawing pictured two people-like objects, one vaguely resembling a skinny, hunched figure, the other a buff individual using lots of space by bending his limbs at humanly impossible angles. Both of their faces looked pained. The linework was squiggly. Badly photoshopped over the skinny one was a single, floppy pancake, and pasted equally poorly over the bigger guy was a stack of waffles, topped with whipped cream and strawberries. 

There were two titles: "the virgin pancake" and "the chad waffle". Nina was trying to contain laughter. 

"I feel like you're trying to make a point but I'm not getting what it is." 

Nina sighed, draping her arm over her girlfriend's shoulders luxuriously. 

"Oh Inej," she sighed "Poor, sweet, meme-illiterate Inej." 

Inej raised her brow.

" **Jesper!"** Nina yelled. "I need you to come explain a meme to Inej!"

There was a crash, a bang, a fucking meow, a siren, and another crash in the other room. Jesper sauntered in casually and leaned in the doorway.

"There is nobody more qualified to be doing that," he said by way of greeting. 

"Great, can you help me explain the chad/virgin meme?"

Jesper blinked once. Twice. 

"Can  _anyone?"_ he said. "I mean-wait lemme have a look at that."

Nina handed him the picture, sniggering. Inej took the opportunity to curl her legs up and lean into her. 

Jesper nodded in appreciation. "Nice. Inej, what she's trying to get across is that waffles are superior to pancakes."

Inej frowned. "I mean, yeah they're good, but they're not _better."_

Nina and Jesper blinked once. Twice. This was becoming a pattern. 

Jesper removed himself from the room, shaking his head. "Cannot fucking believe-"

The door swung shut behind him. Nina shifted to be more comfortable and pulled Inej's head to rest in the crook of her neck. She hummed, accepting the position, and wrapped her arm around Nina. She smelled like sweat and that bottle of cheap floral perfume they'd found while out on errands.

It was nice. For a while.

"Please tell me you were joking." Nina muttered into Inej's hair.

"About what?"

Nina pulled away and stared at her, incredulous. 

"Wait, you genuinely prefer pancakes to waffles? After all the waffles we've eaten together, you've been enjoying pancakes behind my back?" 

"Uh, yeah?" Inej replied, equally put off. "I still like waffles, I just like pancakes more. It's not a big deal, what are you, twelve?"

"Only on a scale of one to ten, babe."

Inej rolled her eyes.

"Waffles are just pancake batter someone put in a fucked-up pan and got a superiority complex over."

Nina gasped in utter shock and revulsion.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" 

"Well pancakes are nothing without syrup, and syrup only serves to make them sad little soggy dough slabs!"

"Well waffles are bland and too crunchy! At least pancakes have some variety, you can make them well done or lightly cooked or thin or fluffy or crunchy or whatever you want them to be!"

"Oh yeah, well at least waffles have taste without toppings!"

"But with pancakes, you can put the toppings on the inside!"

Nina huffed. "I cannot believe, all this time and you've secretly been preferring pancakes behind my back."

"I guess you'll just have to take me out on more waffle dates to change my mind." Inej replied with a shrug. 

Nina looked over, smiling coyly. "Oh?"

"Mhm." 

She crawled slowly across the couch and over Inej, resting on her forearms so she hovered above her. Pleased, the shorter girl hummed with a smile playing on her lips and brought her hand up to caress Nina's jaw. 

A tender look un her eyes, Nina lowered herself infinitesimally. She brushed her lips over Inej's ever-so-gently, a silent question.  _May I?_

Inej shifted her hand to cup her girlfriend's face and brought her down, connecting their lips. She hooked her leg over Nina's hip and twisted one hand to tangle in her mocha tresses while the other slowly mapped out its way across her neck to her shoulder. Nina grinned against the kiss as Inej growled into it and tilted her head for a more convenient angle for Inej to gently nibble at her bottom lip. Carefully, she shifted onto her side. Inej slipped around to lie on top of her, straddling her hips and pressing their torsos together in one long, warm line. 

"Excited today?" Nina quipped breathlessly when Inej pulled away, resting a hair's breadth away from her lips.

"Perhaps," she replied, voice husky, and pressed a kiss to the tip of Nina's nose.

Inej nosed her way along Nina's jawline. The taller girl shivered as she felt her lay open mouthed kisses down the collumn of her neck all the way to the place it met her shoulder. Nina's breath hitched. Smirking, Inej latched on, sucking like a feverish leech, drawing a long, strangled keen from Nina's lips.

When she pulled her lips away with a pop, leaving Nina with a deep red hickey and heaving chest, Inej laved her tongue over the mark. Nina threw her head back and groaned. Inej took reign of the new territory provided to her by yanking her hair and marking the pale flesh of her neck with several dark love bites.

"Hnng-ah!" Nina gasped.

She squirmed, bracing her hands on Inej's shoulders as she roughly held her hips in place, gripping them tightly in that eay she knew she liked. She released a stuttering sigh as Inej finally ceased her ministrations to pull Nina back into a searing kiss, all wandering hands and stifled noises, so passionate their teeth clicked together once, then Inej shifted her head again for a neater angle. Nina moaned into the kiss when Inej licked her way into her mouth, dragging her tongue into a lazy dance. She quivered under her, flushed and warm and needy, and ran her hands over Inej's back, stroking, grabbing, roaming the soft knit of her sweater and the hot, freckled dark strip of skin underneath. 

Slowly, the kiss began to slow from burning and desperate to sweet and loving. They parted for air more often, pulling their lips apart languidly to press their foreheads together. Inej stared into Nina's viridian eyes, entranced, and moved to tuck a strand of her mussed hair behind her ear, gently stroking her cheekbone as she went before pulling her by her chin for another soft kiss. Nina hummed and pulled her closer, arms wrapped protectively around Inej's tiny waist. 

She pulled away again. Inej whined at the loss of contact and chased her lips, earning a small smile. 

"I love you." Nina whispered.

Inej gazed at her, mouth gaping just a bit and eyes slackened and soft with emotion. She cupped her girlfriend's face in both her hands and rested her foregead against hers again. 

"I," she stammered. "I love you too." 

Nina's eyes crinkled with joy. She brought Inej doen again into one more tender kiss, sugary-sweet as clotted cream and heady peach wine with careful gentleness. 

Their mouths began to move together again, setting a pace, slow and salacious but no less soft. Nina, always the more vocal of the pair, continued to make quiet noises into the kiss as it grew slowly more and more heated.

And all of a sudden Jesper burst in, clutching a rolled up piece of paper like his lifeline. 

"Nina I found another-" he stopped abruptly, taking in the scene. Inej lept away from Nina, pulling her arms back to her own person, face flushed beyond reason. Jesper snickered. "Well alright then, I guess it can wait." And he -oh god no- he winked. 

After indiscreetly mouthing "get some" in Inej's general direction, Jesper made hinself scarce. 

Inej rounded on her chortling girlfriend. 

"What's so funny?" She demanded, voice high with embarassment. Nina just shrugged.

"Your reaction mostly. Well, what are you waiting for? Come over here and get some."

She got some.


End file.
